Never again
by Lord Cynic
Summary: Colloyd oneshot, set after first Tower of Salvation. Lloyd swears that never again will he let Colette suffer.


**Mashu: **(_mutters_) "Four days off the Internet because a plug in the modem came out. Typical."

**Cynic: **"The sister figured it out, right?"

**Mashu: **"Don't rub it in. Anyways, this story can be considered a combined effort. So, you know, there'll be depressing parts only Cynic could manage."

**Cynic: **"Indeed. But there will be some somewhat satisfactory fluff. Right, fluff lover?"

**Mashu: **"Shut up, emo boy."

**Cynic: **"Playing Nintendo instead of Xbox doesn't make you emo…"

**Mashu: **"I know. Back on the topic, this piece might open the way for more Colloyd-like fanfics. I'm playing the game for about the seventh time through, and picking out moments that could be very, very useful."

**Cynic: **"Will you be compiling them or dumping them off on the public while they're not looking?"

**Mashu: **"Haven't decided yet…"

**

* * *

**

**Mashu: **"We don't own Tales of Symphonia. Oh, by the by, I finished the GBA version of Tales of Phantasia today. A bit disappointed…"  
**Cynic: **"Symphonia spoiled you too much…"

**

* * *

**

_**Never Again**_

A despondent group of travellers wearily traversed the vast plains of Tethe'alla. Their spirits were diminished from a former companion's utter betrayal and physically exhausted from three strenuous battles. They had been overwhelmed by the malicious truth about the purpose of the Chosen's journeys, and the discovery of what Cruxis really was. They also had to withstand deadly onslaughts from the Cruxis angel Remiel, the mercenary Kratos, and the leader of Cruxis, Yggdrasill. After barely surviving, they had been whisked away from Botta and his goons, before learning who they thought were Desians were actually enemies of Cruxis. Unfortunately, instead of Colette, Lloyd became the hunted, and the group had to escape the clutches of Yuan, Botta and their henchmen by boarding the base's Rheairds and making a break for Sylvarant's opposite world, where they were currently situated.

The eldest member, the archaeologist and teacher Raine Sage led the party. Next in line was the solitary native of the world between them, the ninja Sheena Fujibayashi. The two adults were scanning the surrounding land, keeping an eye out for the castle of Meltokio, where they were headed. Succeeding them was the youngest person, Raine's brother and the child prodigy Genis. However, rather than help his sister look around, he frequently glanced back at, he considered, the two people most affected by the revelations about the bogus Chosen's quest. Colette Brunel and Lloyd Irving walked side-by-side bringing up the rear, the former gazing blankly ahead, the latter mournfully watching her.

Genis knew how shattering it had been for Lloyd when Remiel revealed himself as a rotten scumbag. When the Cruxis Crystal had possessed Colette, Genis had observed Lloyd, knowing it was only a matter of time before his best friend snapped. And he had – the budding swordsman had attacked the angel in a rage, unleashing his most powerful attacks upon Remiel. Genis, Raine and Sheena had barely recovered from the display of raw power and emotion before dashing into the fray to help. Genis knew it was pointless, though - a lethal finishing combo of Fierce Demon Fang and Super Sonic Thrust had downed Remiel.

Even in mixed awe and trepidation of Lloyd's wrath, he was certain that the brown-haired boy would've sliced Remiel's head clean off had Kratos not interfered. When the new battle had commenced, Genis knew Lloyd was no match for the mercenary. And he was right; Lloyd had charged straight in, angry tears flowing down his face as he lunged at his adversary, only to be parried and countered with (Genis had to admit) predictable ease. That signalled the need for backup, but even the combined efforts of Lloyd, Genis, Raine and Sheena were no match for Kratos. They had been thoroughly defeated.

A fruitless battle with the sinister Yggdrasill had followed, but the damage had long been accomplished. The team was truly down and out, her own Cruxis Crystal had abducted Colette, and Lloyd's spirit had been completely depleted. Even through the disorientating events that had followed in the Triet base, the air of wretchedness and failure had failed to erode. It was as if Lloyd's distress was contagious (and in a way, it was).

Genis took one last glance at Lloyd, whose eyes were as empty as Colette's, before sighing and listening to Raine and Sheena's conversation about Tethe'alla's own Chosen.

'_Lloyd risked his life to protect Colette, only to lose her to the Cruxis Crystal and be betrayed. It's no wonder how he feels.'_

_**

* * *

**_

'_I'm sorry, Colette. I broke my promise to you.'_

Lloyd languished at the tail of the group, head bent down and fighting to keep his emotions in check. In the hours since leaving Hima aboard dragons, everything had taken turns for the worst. Kratos turned out to be a dirty traitor, being the Chosen meant having Colette's soul taken by the damn Cruxis Crystal, and Lloyd didn't know whether the Renegades were friends or foes.

He looked once more at Colette, whose eyes lacked the colour and happiness he'd known her to have. What he wouldn't give to see her smile; to stare at her long golden hair as it flowed down the length of her back; to watch awkwardly as she tripped once more on thin air. Instead, her face showed no emotion; her hair was eerily stiff, as if frozen in place; and even if she did walk slightly more gracefully than usual, it was without her usual bounce or energy.

She was Colette… and yet she wasn't.

Lloyd was so deep in his thoughts that he almost didn't hear Sheena shout the appearance of feral animals. When the words registered in his brain, he instantly sprang to action. On instinct, he stepped in front of Colette protectively, his twin swords at the ready.

"Don't worry, Colette," he said, partially to himself as well, "I'll make sure they don't hurt you."  
Around them, everybody else was keeping the majority of the beasts at bay. Genis was casting mid-level elemental spells; mostly wind ones like Air Blade. Raine was casting supportive magic (Lloyd could feel the reassurance of a Barrier), making sure everyone was refreshed. Lastly, Sheena was using her special cards to place seals on the enemies, although Lloyd still couldn't understand how she used them like she did.

He noticed that a rogue bear had escaped the carnage and was heading straight for he and Colette. Growling almost as ferociously at the furry beast, he stepped in front of Colette again, prepared to defend her. Suddenly, he felt himself getting pushed aside by her, and he watched as she began to glow menacingly. Lloyd noticed that everyone else had stopped at once, and when Colette's mouth started reciting a silent chant, he knew why. Within seconds, massive beams of holy light descended upon the remaining monsters, vanquishing all but the bear that wouldn't stay down. However, one vicious Torrential Para Ball eliminated it before anyone knew what was happening. In less time than it took Genis to cast an Aqua Edge, the battle was finished.

While the shock subsided, and the rest of the party praised Colette's attack, no one noticed Lloyd's face darken in misery.

**

* * *

**

The evening arrived not long afterwards, and since Meltokio was too far away, everyone agreed on camping out. Raine and Sheena acted as the night watch to continue their conversation. But they weren't the only ones awake – Lloyd didn't have it in him to sleep, because he just couldn't ignore the battle from earlier. What had happened repeated itself in his mind continuously.

Eventually, one thought floated to the top. Was it the Cruxis Crystal that made her act that way, or was Colette in control? If she truly was, then what did that mean?

"Damn in," Lloyd muttered. Why did Colette have to suffer? What did she ever do to anyone for this to happen to her? And why could he never do anything to help her?

"That's not true," came a sleepy voice. Lloyd jumped slightly. Had he been speaking out loud? "From what Colette's told me before, you've helped her more than you know," Genis added, rising from his sleeping position.

If Raine and Sheena had noticed the boys being awake, they didn't show it. That allowed Lloyd to retort.

"And yet, the one time she's needed it most, I couldn't do anything," he grumbled, staring furiously at the ground. "I could've noticed something. I could've said something." He clenched his fists and struggled to keep his shaking voice to a whisper. "Damn it, I should've stopped Kratos from taking her! If I had known what would happen, I would've said I'd be the one! I would've made sure those bastards couldn't get to her!"  
"Lloyd," Genis interjected with a sense of urgency, "I know you're upset, but you can't beat yourself up about this. We all didn't know who Kratos really was, or what the Chosen's journey really meant. It's not your fault."

"But -"

"She's still here, isn't she? Isn't that what matters?"

"Well, yeah," Lloyd admitted reluctantly. "But will she be the same person she used to be? What if we can't heal her? What if the Cruxis Crystal takes over forever?" He didn't notice his voice getting louder with each concern.

"Lloyd, how do you feel about her?"

"I lo -" Suddenly, as if he knew what he was about to blurt out, Lloyd stopped. "I… lost her to the Cruxis Crystal, and almost to Cruxis itself. I… look at her and I don't see the Colette that I know. I…"

"Love her?"

"Yes! I -" Lloyd was silenced again, the shock of his impromptu confession halting him in mid-speech. Finally, he whispered, "Y-Yeah, I do."

"I knew it." Lloyd's face showed obvious incredulity at Genis' short statement, but the half-elven boy simply smiled. But was there a hint of sadness in it? "When I told you to tell her you loved her, in Fooji Mountain, you meant it, didn't you?"

"I did," came the response. "Somehow, I was hoping it would work."

"You always did believe in the impossible."

Lloyd scowled, but it was somewhat half-hearted. "I'll show you. I'll bring Colette back, you'll see."

There wasn't a response, and Lloyd realised that Genis had fallen asleep. He smiled wistfully before looking at Colette, who remained as stoic, cold and unblinking as ever. It was a long shot, but Lloyd knew there was a chance to bring her back. He would bring back the life and spark in her eyes, the joy and contentment in her smile, the innocence and belief in her voice.

"_You're my favourite person in all of Iselia."_

Lloyd smiled again and ran a hair through Colette's stiff yet luxuriant blonde hair. His fingers then came around to caress her cheek, and he marvelled at how soft and… _warm_ it was. He paused, his right index finger delicately tracing her face. Oblivious to his audience (Raine and Sheena had long since finished their discussion, and Genis was awake once more), he leaned forward and planted a sweet, chaste kiss on Colette's lips. He lingered for a few precious seconds before withdrawing.

"You're my favourite person, too," he whispered softly. "I love you, Colette, and I promise I'll bring you back. Never again will I fail to protect you. Please, wait for me, Colette."

He gazed into her blank, emotionless face, before lying down and resigning himself to a restless sleep.

He never saw the lone tears that were shed from Colette's eyes.

**_The End

* * *

_**

**Mashu: **"In case you were wondering, yeah, I hate Remiel with a passion of the fist. Remiel and Rodyle, both. I hate them so much..."  



End file.
